Una noche inolvidable
Padre Gill trata de convencer a Peggy para ser voluntario su talento a un proyecto de la iglesia, el pato y el equipo de Don para atraer a un cliente de cerveza extranjera por la comercialización de un nuevo demográfica, Harry se convierte en una fuente inesperada ayuda cuando su departamento está sobrecargado de trabajo. Sinopsis Betty pregunta Don para hacer reparaciones en la casa antes de la cena del próximo fin de semana. Padre Gill reclutas Peggy para ayudar a promover la danza de la iglesia próxima adolescente. En el trabajo el lunes, Pato mastica fuera Harry, porque una película por televisión la noche anterior hace referencia a "agitadores comunistas", momentos antes de un anuncio exaltando a los agitadores en el cliente de Maytag s arandelas. Pato más adelante le dice a Don que [[]] Heineken ejecutivos se resisten a la estrategia de comercialización de la cerveza holandesa a las amas de casa de lujo. Don recomienda la creación de pantallas de prueba en los supermercados suburbanos para demostrar la apelación de la cerveza para las mujeres. Harry peticiones de ayuda guiones de televisión antes de las fechas de lectura de aire. Roger responder ". Encontrar una manera de hacer el trabajo usted mismo" Padre Gill llama Peggy transmitir reparos de la comisión de la iglesia sobre el tema de la danza: "A Night to Remember". Peggy afirma que es romántico, no sugerente. "Hay que sacar a las chicas", para el baile sea un éxito, sostiene. "Esa es la única manera que los niños vendrán". En la cena de fiesta Draper Betty presenta a su "viaje alrededor del mundo" del menú. Los hombres, Roger, Pato y Don Cangrejo, junto con Colson de la agencia Rogers & Cowan-todos ríen cuando las opciones de bebidas son "un vaso helado de cerveza de Holanda" (es decir, Heineken). Maravillas Pato, Don "le dijo que estaba en el mercado, y fueron ustedes". "Se supone que tienes que decirles a confiar en mí", Peggy se queja al padre Gill después de tres miembros de la iglesia de edad avanzada siguen objetar acerca de su "A Night to Remember" es el tema. Joan, que está ayudando a Harry secuencias de comandos de lectura, concursos-novio de su médico acerca de una situación médica en uno de ellos. Él dice que ella debe estar sentado en casa comiendo bombones mientras observa a los espectáculos, no leer guiones. Ella dice que disfruta el trabajo. Después de que los invitados a la cena de partir, Betty le dice a Don que la avergonzaba. "Usted sabía que iba a comprar la cerveza", dice ella. "Yo uso la vida en mi trabajo todo el tiempo", los contadores de Don. Unos momentos más tarde Betty le acusa de tener un romance con Bobbie Barrett. "¿Crees que me conoces? Bueno, yo sé qué clase de hombre eres", dice ella. Don niega tener el asunto. En el trabajo al día siguiente, Harry Joan introduce a dos ejecutivos de Maytag, que profesan a sí mismos muy satisfechos con Sterling Cooper 's en secuencias de comandos de investigación de antecedentes del proceso. De vuelta en la casa de Draper, Betty, bebiendo vino y todavía con su vestido de fiesta, los rifles a través de la ropa de Don y cajones de escritorio. Dos ejecutivos de Heineken escuchar los resultados de pruebas de marketing de Don y de acuerdo para lanzar una promoción regional en las tiendas de comestibles en los suburbios. Joan, entusiasmado con el As the World Turns guiones que ha sido la lectura, convence a dos representantes de la loción bronceadora Sea & A pie de anuncios de libros en el programa. "Me encanta lo que dice, y me encanta la forma en que lo dice," uno de los representantes le dice a Harry. Cerca del final de la jornada laboral, informa Roger Harry se puede contratar a un nuevo empleado a leer guiones. "¿Estás bien, mamá?" de Sally le pregunta a Betty, que está tumbado en la cama, y aún en su vestido de fiesta. Cuando Betty se sale de la cama más tarde, se corta el pie en una copa de vino. Esa noche, don Betty encuentra todavía en la cama y le pregunta cuánto ha tenido que beber. "Pasé por todos los bolsillos y todos los cajones", Betty le dice, pero no ha encontrado ninguna prueba de la aventura de Don. "Yo nunca haría esto a usted", añade. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?" "Yo no hice nada", responde. Don duerme en el sofá esa noche. Betty lo despierta para decirle que no "queremos que sea así". Él repite que no pasó nada. Cuando ella le pregunta si la odia, Don dice que la ama y los niños y no quiere perderlo todo. Harry Joan introduce a Danny, el nuevo empleado que va a leer guiones y hacer frente a las cadenas de televisión en el futuro. Harry le da las gracias por llenar y le pide que explique el trabajo a su nuevo asistente. Joan oculta su decepción así. Padre Gill, mientras que la realización de copias del cartel de baile revisado en la oficina de Peggy, Peggy dice que está disponible si necesita hablar de nada, entonces le aconseja que debe reconciliarse con Dios con respecto a cualquier pecado. Después de ver Utz Jimmy Barrett comerciales en la televisión, Betty llama a Don en la oficina. "No vengas a casa", dice ella. "No me importa lo que haces. Yo no quiero que estés aquí." Más tarde esa noche, se sienta en la cocina de la oficina, bebiendo una Heineken. Reparto * Jon Hamm - Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss - Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser - Pete Campbell * January Jones - Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks - Joan Holloway * John Slattery - Roger Sterling * Bryan Batt - Salvatore Romano * Michael Gladis - Paul Kinsey * Aaron Staton - Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer - Harry Crane * Mark Moses - Herman 'Duck' Phillips * Talia Balsam - Mona Sterling * Cathrine Grace - Tootsie Yates * Colin Hanks - Father John Gill * Aaron Hart - Robert Draper * Deborah Lacey - Carla * Amy Landecker - Petra Colson * Matt McKenzie - Crab Colson * Caleb Moody - Jim Pastern * Sam Page - Greg Harris * Kiernan Shipka - Sally Draper * Audrey Wasilewski - Anita Olson Respola * John Douglas Williams - Warren McKenna Reparto adicional: * Claire Bocking - Secretary * Chet Grissom - Wally Kostis * Carolyn McDermott - Kelly Washburn * Christopher Murray - Phil Mathewson * Jonathan Runyon - Dan Lindstrom * Marty Ryan - Richard Hanson Categoría:episodios de la segunda temporada